Enya Sonfics/Teaser
by Ragamuffin Girl
Summary: Someone was going to do it sooner or later. Anywho, this is actually a teaser to an upcoming ficcy so I'm unsure about the genre. Play the right Enya music while plotting this out in your head. Even if you don't know Enya, you should still read it for the


Body Okay, now keep in mind that these 1)Were done while my 'brain' was shutting down for the night 2)Are merely touched up pieces of thoughts and ideas I came up with and 3) Teasers for an upcoming drama fic of mine. Plot of the ficcy: Dib wins. Need I say more? And please PLEASE go to NeoPets.Com and look up TreeUmbreon. Read Riz's ever increasing description. It will definitely help you with the following teasers and upcoming fic. But one thing I'll mention here is that I am a human girl. Riz is my semi-homicidal alter-ego who I like to imprison 

in a pretty little gothic dragon necklace of mine. *laughs at Riz who is holding a scythe with a Nny grin in the necklace's purple orb* Hehehe!*reviews the stuff below*Dang, I can write depressing stuff afterall o.0 Now that is scary! And if a N appears after the name of the song it means that the 'story' takes place at night. D = Day, NM = Near Dawn, M = Dawn. 

Watermark N:(I don't know why but I've always pictured this with snow o.0) Cir and Riz climb a building near a forest and peek into a skylight. No disguises, mind you. They look down into a room with scientists and Dib and junk working on Zim's autopsy. Riz has a tearful breakdown. Towards the middle of the song Cir leads her master away from the scene and down the building. They pass a window and see shadows of Prof. Membrane destroying Gir and taking out some wires to be used in his experiments. Gir's remains are tossed out like garbage out the door. Cir rushes over to Gir and sits down on her 'knees', hold Gir up with his legs dangling lifelessly(yes, I know that goes against my theory in my Irken FAQ! :P). Riz walks up slowly and sits with her legs crossed behind them. Cir lets go of Gir and buries her face into her master's chest. Riz tries to comfort her. 

Cursum Perticio N:(I've pictured this in the rain with lots of mud for some reason. Poor little Irken) Several lights turn on. Guards appear. A flash over the area thanks to some lighting or something shows Dib's evil smirk and guards behind him. Riz tells Cir to fly them away. She obeys and turns on all four of her jets. Their eyes are still watering and do to emotional shock Cir isn't flying that fast. They fly above some trees when the guards commence their shootings. Cir is hit twice in the torso and loses her jet power. Riz hovers with her own jets and grabs Cir's wrist but a well-aimed bullet(is Gaz down there shooting? She was teamed up with that guard on Career Day afterall)hits her hand and Cir is lost. Riz attempts to go after her but is shot at and has to continue on without her robot. A few shots to her backpod causes it to break and she lands hard in the ground, spider legs retreating. Now fully in the woods she gets up and runs. She decides to go up a tree. From the middle of the tree she sends out her spider legs and jumps and skips from tree to tree. Her spider legs spark due to the earlier damage and catch the pace on fire. She is soon shot out of the trees by a helicopter. She runs on the ground in sight of the guards. She runs to a cliff and stops. Pebbles drip down into an infinite darkness. If she could jump far enough she'd be able to make it to a taller wall of rock and dirt that would lead up to a higher cliff. She turns around only to find herself surrounded by two helicopters and many, many guards. In time to the music she makes a jump to the wall and makes it. she tries to climb but is always slowed by bullets nearly missing her. Finally she is shot and falls. 'Fade to black' cut screens are shown of her letting go of the wall and falling, still being shot at and hit. At the end she lays dead with her backpod in the air, sparking like crazy. 

Storms in Africa NM: Shadowy figures with big, curious glowing eyes pop up from all around Riz. They start fixing up her wounds with potions and set to work on getting her backpod ready to revive her. She suddenly is shocked to life and she recognizes the figures as her own kind. She becomes the leader(being famous among all Irkens for reasons which are entirely different storys in themselves)and helps them formulate a plan to overthrow the humans. Bombing planes arrive and bomb them out(surely they weren't just there for Riz). Riz is saved by the oldest Irken there by being pushed into a ditch which served as a bed for someone. 

Eicile M: Riz wakes up as she was k.o.ed by a rock. She digs through some fallen rubbish and crawls outside into the clearing smoke (I picture it whitish or fog like). She looks around at all the dead bodies of her species. She picks up some bones from different skeletons, some stones, and some wires and other parts belonging to the backpods. She goes over to a smaller ditch and builds a quick memorial. She stands up during the flute solo of the song and walks away from the disturbing scene and further down the canyon. Shows memories of Zim's, Gir's, and Cir's captures and/or deaths and the reactions the victims of the bombing had. After review the memories it shows Riz looking up to where her home planet is with misty eyes, mentally vowing vengeance for her friends. She then heads off down the canyon to find her Sir. 

Yes I know that this deserves a bucketful of flamey flaming flames but I'll let you know that I feed all flames to my kitten of cute, Edge-Hapshepsut. Now review PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!! *does the almighty sad puppy-dog face of doom that worked on Zim in the Walk of Doom eppy(It's gotta be almighty if it worked on Zim!)* 


End file.
